Hanazono cafe
by ayumi azaki
Summary: bagaimana kisah karin membangun cafe idamanya? mendapatkan beberapa pegawai menjadi sahabat dan kekasihnya bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?/ fic pendek, summary gaje RnR please


**disclaimer : Kamichama karin (c) Koge donbo**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : mungkin gaje, abal , aneh , gak merhatiin EYD, typo bertebaran, fic pertama.**

**.**

**RnR please Minna-sama**

**.**

* * *

_**Hanazono cafe**_

* * *

"Huahh tempat ini sangat cocok tuk di jadikan sebuah café," puji anak berambut **brunette** melihat-lihat di sebuah rumah kosong yang baru di belinya.

"Huh mulai hari ini aku harus membuatnya menjadi sebuah café yang sangat menarik," tekat nya dalam hati.

Anak yang bernama Hanazono Karin ini meletakkan tasnya ke kamarnya dan melapisi baju nya dengan clemek. Karin keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil se-ember besar yang berisikan cet berwarna biru laut. Karin memulai mngecet dinding-dinding rumah barunya itu.

Karin menata ruangan depan yang cukup besar itu dengan bangku dan meja di buat menjadi café yang menarik. Gambar _**graffiti**_ dilukis nya di dinding itu sehingga semakin mendukung ketertarikan pelanggan untuk datang kesana.

Satu minggu sudah Karin menyulap rumah barunya menjadi café idamanya. Karin mencantumkan papan nama café itu yang bertuliskan _'Hanazono café'_ .

"Hah.. akhirnya selesai juga," ujar Karin setelah itu ia memasuki café itu dan menunggu pelanggan.

Tak perlu menunggu lama seorang gadis berambut coklat menghampiri café itu sebagai pembeli.

"Mau pesan apa nona?" Tanya Karin sambil memegang kertas untuk mencatat pesanan sang pelanggan.

"_Hot chocolate_ satu _,"_ ujar nya. setelah itu Karin sebentar meninggal kan gadis itu dan kembali lagi dengan pesanan nya.

"Ini nona," ujar Karin sambil menyuguhkan pesanan itu.

Ia tersenyum dan mengambil pesananya.

Karin kembali ke kasir untuk menunggu pelanggan lagi , tak lama kemudian datang lagi dua orang laki-laki yang satu berambut _**caramel**_ yang satunya lagi berambut _**blonde.**_

"Mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya Karin seperti biasa.

"_**Coffie **_panas satu,"

"Sama aku juga pesanya seperti dia,"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya tuan," pinta Karin. Lalu ia pergi kebelakang untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Manis ya," hati Kazune berkata.

"Wah kalau pelayanya semanis dia aku akan selalu datang kesini," ujar Micchi melihat Karin yang lagi menyiapkan pesanan mereka berdua.

Tak lama kemudian Karin kembali mengahmpiri dua orang ini untuk memberikan pesana mereka.

"Ini tuan," suguh Karin,

Karin kembali ke kasirnya lagi.

_****Sore hari****_

"Hahh hari ini sangat melelahkan, hari pertama sudah banyak banget yang datang. Hn apa aku harus mencari pegawai lagi?" pikir Karin sambil membaringkan badanya ke kursi.

"Hn baiklah, aku harus buat brosurnya dan menyebarkan nya malam ini juga." Karin membangunkan tubunya dari kursi dan segera mengetik brosur pencarian pegawai di cafe nya.

* * *

"Ini aku tempel disini, disini dan disini," ujar Karin sambil menempelkan tiga brosur di tiang listrik.

Karin membalikan badanya kebelakang dan terkejut ketika seseorang berada di depanya.

"Ahg,"

"Oh tuan yang menjadi pelangganku tadi pagi ya, huft anda mengejutkan saya," ujar Karin mengelus dadanya.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu cukup panggil aku Kazune." pinta nya pada Karin.

"Eh ya b-baik Kazune-**_san _**," ujar Karin sedikit terbata-bata.

"Hm.. lagi mencari pegawai baru ya? Menarik." Kazune melihat-lihat brosur Karin.

"Iya kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Em.. boleh tidak aku melamar jadi pegawai di café mu?" Tanya balik Kazune.

"Eh b-boleh kok," terima Karin dengan senang hati.

"Hm mulai kapan aku bekerja? Besok?" Tanya Kazune lagi.

"Besok kau sudah boleh bekerja kok." Karin tersenyum.

"Hn baik lah sampai bertemu besok." Setelah itu Kazune meninggalkan Karin yang masih bediri di sana.

Karin masih menatap punggung Kazune yang meninngal kan nya.

Krik krik..

Sunyi nya malam menemani Karin saat ini. Berjalan sendiri menyusuri malam yang kelam. Seketika Karin memberhentikan langkah ketika melihat seorang gadis berdiri di tengah jalan, sedang kan disisi lain ada mobil yang melaju kencang kearah gadis itu. Karin terkejut meliht itu semua sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang Karin langsung berlari menarik gadis itu ketepi jalan dan

**_Wush _**

Hampir saja mereka berdua ketabrak mobil, namun dengan kesigatan Karin mereka berdua selamat.

"Hei apa kau gila!" seru Karin.

"G-**_gomen ne_**," ujar nya meminta maaf lalu berdiri dan meninggal kan Karin.

"Wanita aneh," gerutu Karin lalu berdiri juga dan berjalan menuju rumah nya.

* * *

*_pagi harinya*_

"Hmm.. hah," gumma Karin meniup udara pagi sambil membalikkan papan yang ada di depan kacanya dari _**close** _menjadi **_open._**

"Eh ada Kazune," ujar Karin setelah ia membuka pintu cafe nya itu.

"Iya, _**Ohayou**_ Karin-_**chan**,_" sapa Kazune di depan pintu.

"_**Ohayou** **mo**,"_ ujar Karin sembari tersenyum.

.

.

_**TBC**_

* * *

fic pertama udah selesai. mohon di beri pencerahan kalau banyak salah di fic ini minna-sama^^


End file.
